


Words

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: From the adoption of the Rowdyruff Boys. From Elementary to High School- from avoiding cooties to finding true love- Brick Bellum's story can be summed up in simple words- some though... he's more fond of than others. Including his favorite... but of course...that's a secret. :: A story written using a combination of many "word prompt" challenges and prompts [ REDS] [COMPLETE ]





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment I did after a long bout of writer's block last year. The format is strange but I wanted to be able to fully write this on my commute from work for example- so this entire thing was written start to finish on my cell phone on my morning and afternoon commutes over a week and a half. 
> 
> This piece remains one of my absolute favorites on a personal level.

* * *

_**"Words"** _

_**-o-** _

**Ending**

_This court hereby finds and awards permanent custody of Brick, Butch and Boomer Jojo into the hands of Miss Sarah Bellum._

Brick and his bros were kind of weirded out by this whole thing. But Bellum was… kind of okay. For an old lady. She seemed to actually kind of care about them.

And it was nice to have their own rooms and… okay so… maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…?

Even if the way of life they'd always known…was suddenly ending.

**School**

Brick would never say it loud… but the idea of going to real school… was kind of scary… but he was also… kinda excited too.

Not that he could say that out loud or nothin'.

**Good**

Both his Pops' had taught him everything he needed to know about being bad… but he didn't have a dang clue where to start with this… " good" crap his new Momma Bellum was spouting off about.

**Light**

Boomer was such a sissy. Sitting up with momma Bellum and keeping her up all night. Nightmares were for sissies! At least Brick was man enough to just keep the light on near his bed and not bother nobody with his… like a dummy.

**Dark**

Brick hated when Butch would come home after the sun set. Yeah he was in sports now and yeah he'd be tucked in Momma Bellum's backseat and crap but… the dark could hide things man.

**Silent**

School was lame. He was so far behind everybody else. What the heck was a " silent letter"? That didn't make no sense! Why put it there in the first place if you didn't say it?

**Test**

"Should- S-H-U-... no that's not it- uhh… S...S...H-."

" S-H-O-U-L-D! Should!"

"... yes thank you Dexter that is correct but please don't interrupt-."

" We would have been here all day!"

Snickers. Laughter. Burning cheeks.

" Class! Class settle down that is not nice-! Class!"

" Ms. Keane maybe you should give Brick another word since Dexter so rudely called out."

" I wasn't rude!"

" … Yes that is an excellent idea Blossom. Brick if you're ready-."

Huh…? Blossom? What kinda name was that?

**Name**

Never mind. Bubbles and Buttercup were worse names. Ouch. Puffs or not that had to suck.

Blossom was in the scheme of things… almost decent.

**Kind**

The Puff was weird. After she went and defended him from that jerk she came and sat next to him and even lent him her old vocabulary homework and book and started talking him through it.

She smiled real nice when she did it too. Or… kind. That was a better word than " nice" - kind. He… sort of liked it.

The word he meant. She was just a stupid sissy girl.

Even if her name wasn't so bad.

**Bully**

Brick had grown up as a bully. He was " evil" after all! Right?

" you are so  _stupid!_ Why are you even in school at all -  _stuuuuuupid!"_

… but this… sort of sucked having it happen to well… "you"…. in fact it was kind of… lame.

**Help**

" Stupid- stupid- stuuuuuuuuuuuupid-!"

He was gonna do it! Yeah Momma Bellum would be upset because he got in a fight but this lame ass four eyes who thought he was so much better than Brick because he knew how to spell good- well! He knew how to spell  _well_ \- well let's see him spell  _well_ when his lame ass glasses were-!

" LEAVE HIM ALONE DEXTER!"

the whole crowd went quiet and the Puff stormed over. Glared at four eyes before she grabbed Brick's hand and stormed away with him in tow.

**Read**

The Puff- well Blossom- she loved to read. Like actually read stuff  _not_ for school?

Who even did that?!

She told him to come to the lib-rary(?) with her. He told her no thanks. He doesn't hang with sissy girls!

Even if her name… was kinda… nice.

**Library**

Brick hated school. It was official. They all laughed at him. But he liked it here come to find out. This place with all kinds of books he could read and learn lots of new was quiet and he could read all day with no one bugging him.

**Sharing**

He didn't like sharing his happy place though . Momma Bellum told him it was a public place though so he had to.

Lame.

**Books**

The Puff- "Blossom" never bugged him when he was here and she was too. She had her own chair in a corner and a pile of books.

Brick had his own corner of solitude on the other side.

**Greetings**

" I never would have taken you for a Twain fan…"

He looked up at the odd question. " I like it. Big deal. Tom Sawyer here is an evil genius like me- tricking that loser into painting his fence. Classic."

She had a bunch of books in her corner but she plucked one off her pile and extended it towards him. "Try this one. I think it's better than Tom Sawyer personally."

He frowned but grabbed it . "Huckleberry Finn…whatever."

He put it in his pile anyway.

**Anger**

" Why are you so angry all the time?"

" Because everyone in this stupid city is  _lame!_ They're dumb! And they have the nerve to call me dumb!"

"... Some people are mean… yes. And what Dexter said to you is horrible- I'm not going to let him get away with it anymore! But…" she shook her head. " Not everyone is like that Brick… I promise."

" Tch- yeah okay Puff- easy for you to say!"

"It's true Brick! Some people are mean. And They're nasty but there are some good people out there Brick… not everyone is "lame."

**Word**

Brick was silent. He stared at the pink Puff and then snorted.

"Tch-That was lame." He folded his arms.

" oooh! is that your favorite word or something!?" She threw her arms in the air.

" no." Stupid girly girl.

" Then what is?" She tapped her foot.

" Tch. Not something I'm supposed to say." Like heck was he gonna-.

"... oh… ooooh….. Oh! … oh dear." She turned bright red and clutched her cheeks.

" Ha! Look at your face!" He didn't know what she was yelling about it damn it was funny!

**Resolve**

Brick might be awful at spelling. It just didn't make sense half the time let's face it! But he was good at other things!

He'd show em… he'd show em all! He could read! He's out read every single one of those-!

He'll show em' - he'll show em' all!

**Cheer**

Blossom was really excited to help him for some reason.

She gave him a bunch of her books and then randomly she gave him an empty one.

Told him to write in it? Why? Weird girl… she was… kind but… still kinda… lame?

**Diary**

_I'm sposed tu talk to a book? This is stoopid. But blossom wants me tu try so ok?_

_Hi Book_

_Im Brick. I dont want tu rite my last name becuz I hate it. I hate monkies. Just like I hate krabs._

_If Momma Bellum hadnt cum when she did then hoo nos wat me and my bros wud have dun._

…  _this is lame. Forget it. Puff wuz rong this wont help me._

**Try**

_Blossom keeps saying for me to- that's how it's suppozed TO be speled I guess- see! I did it two timez! I rembered ha! But anywayz Blossom asked me TO rite- WRITE in this weird book ( I hate silent letter crap) cuz it will help me and she wants me TO ( three timez take THAT Dorkster!) do beter in skool._

_Blossom is kinda cool for a sissy gurl._

**Meet**

_So update. I got a 67 on my spelling test. I pased it! I'm really getting better! I have ritten in this every day at leest once._

_Im still the wurst speller in class but I'm fast dam it! Blossom says she thinks Im a lot smarter than I think- I mean I'm a geenus so I dont no way that means but if Blossom wants me to keep riting I will._

_It makes her hapy._

**List**

_Briks favorit wurds_

_Fuk- dont say that in frunt of Momma_

_Bitch- Same as fuk_

_Shit- pops told us tu say bad wurds becuz we are evil. Are we stil evil?_

_Suk- life suks rite now._

_Ass- Dexter is a ass._

_Kind- better than "nice": Momma is "kind"_

_Lame- everybuddy is this in Townsville. They all suk. Ok not everybuddy- Momma Bellum and the boys arent lame. For a sissy girly girl Blosson is okay tu I gess._

_The last one Im not gonna say cause it's… sorta lame…_

**Friends**

Brick didn't know what momma was going on about. They weren't  _friends_ they just liked to read. So what?

If it was  _okay_ with her then yeah maybe Blossom could come over and they could watch a movie and do homework… yeah that could be… cool?

**Glare**

Brick didn't know why that nerd kept glaring at him. Butch had been the one who pointed it out and Boomer had mentioned it too but…

Jeez. If looks could kill. What'd Brick do?

Four eyes here kept glaring at him. Brick could probably make him go away but Momma Bellum would be upset if he beat someone up. No matter how much he glared.

**Discovery**

Turns out the more Brick could spell- the more books and other things Brick could  _read!_

**World**

How big  _was_ the world? And what was happening in it? Brick wanted to know!

**Paper**

Opened all the way up the Sunday edition of  _Townsville Tribune_ was bigger than Brick's head. But Momma Bellum left it on the table for him anyway every weekend without fail.

Butch and Boomer could fight over the comics. Brick was after everything else.

**Job**

Turns out people got  _paid_ to write? Score! Well at least Brick knew what his future adult job was gonna be. That was easy. Career day at school had no need to be so crazy. Why was everyone freaked out about it?

**Fight**

" YOU! You as a journalist! That's stupid you're nothing but illiterate on a good day-!"

" HEY I AM NOT!"

" Why you little-!"

" Dexter! Brick! … Blossom?! Go…. go to the office?"

**Decision**

Brick was going to be a famous " journalist" who traveled around the world and wrote articles. He was going to live in a big house. He was gonna be the best there was.

And he'd have a pretty wife too.A pretty wife who would read with him everyday. Who didn't make him want to rip his hair out. Who he would want to live with forever.

There was his future. Done. But they didn't need to know that part.

**Birthday**

They'd never had one before. Momma Bellum threw a huge party for everyone in Brick's 2nd grade class. With cake and presents.

**Presents**

Boomer got a drum set. Butch a basketball hoop for their driveway.

Brick got a new fancy thick notebook with a leather cover like a real writer would have.

He also got something else. A pin of a globe. He stuck it to his hat. What did he care?

He was gonna see all of it someday. And write everything he saw.

**Plans**

" I don't know what I want to be when I grow up. There's so many options." Blossom sipped her cup. " You're lucky. You know exactly what you want to do. But there's figuring out your future job, where you're going to live… who you're going to marry." She mumbled that last part before she thrust the plate of cookies towards him.

"Marry? You mean finding someone you can live with forever? That's easy too. Find the person you can stand being around the longest without wanting to rip your own hair out. There done. You got your marry person."

**Giggle**

She giggled. " Brick that's not exactly how it works."

He frowned. " Okay then Miss smarty pants- what else you need?"

She frowned back and then pondered. " Well:.. my Father says to find someone you want to marry… you have to… have things in common."

" So not someone who makes you wanna rip your hair out."

She giggled again. "And someone you like spending time with."

He smirked. " Again - what'd I say before?" He wheedled, she giggled again he saw the smile but she quickly covered it up with a cough.

" And someone…. who makes you feel… well… good but in a… special way."

Okay now he'd admit she'd lost him. " Special… way?"

**Ask**

" yes. You know  _special."_ Brick was still completely lost. Blossom leaned in closer. " Daddy says you have to  _love_ them."

"... love?"

"Well yes. Love. You know. Like Tom Sawyer liked Becky a lot-."

" That's love?"

She looked kind of pink. " Well… kind of."

He took another sip of his cup. " So. In order to marry someone you have to love them. Love is when you like someone enough to want to be with them forever and not rip your hair out." He mused. " So the only person I can really marry is… you then."

Now her cheeks were red. " B-Brick! That's not how-!" She clutched those burning cheeks. " You can't ask a lady to marry you out of the blue! That's… that's rude!"

" asking? I didn't. I'm just saying it makes sense."

" That's not how that works!"

What's with the yelling? He was just saying.

**Warning**

" You there. I would speak to you." That fake accent was lame err not pleasant. He did say that too much she was right.

" Yeah what is it?" His reading time was being interrupted. She was supposed to be here any second with her own book.

" You need to stay away from Blossom! She's  _my_ girlfriend got it!"

"... girl...friend?"

" yes! She's my girlfriend and my future wife so I don't want you talking to her!"

Say what?!

"... uh… no?"

" Listen you! I'm her  _boyfriend_ so you stop talking to her I'm warning you!"

"... boy… friend?"

**Cookies**

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She choked on her cookie and pounded her chest.

" What on? No! Professor would be horrified - I'm only nine!"

" oh." More cookies.

"... why?" She sipped her milk.

"... no reason."

**Avoidance**

" Brick why are you avoiding my sister?" The green puff never really talked to him. The only one of them she'd really acknowledge most of the time was Butch. So… why was she in his space? Lam-... Annoying Puff.

" I'm not." He grunted. The nerd was talking to her and she was looking at her book and not talking. The green one followed his look.

" yeah you are. She's upset and it's Kind of annoying go talk to her.."

" Go away."

**Milk**

" Brick?" He looked up. His Momma Bellum put down his glass of milk and sat down. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah. Why does everybody ask that? I'm fine." Momma Bellum frowned.

" Well sweetie it's just… you seem a little… put out. And I haven't seen Blossom around-."

" tch. Why would that lam-...  _stupid_ girl be here?"

" I thought she was your friend sweetheart?"

"... no she's  _Dorkster's_ girl-friend according to him! And then she said that she can't even  _have a_ boyfriend so no we're not friends I guess because I'm a  _boy!"_

"... Brick honey."

He downed his milk. " What?" He grunted. Why was Momma Bellum smiling?

**Tea**

" I'm sorry he said that to you." She frowned. " it's not true." She passed the plate to him and sipped her tea. She'd started drinking it to feel more " grown up" she'd said. It looked dirty water to Brick personally but whatever.

" so he's not your… boyfriend?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

" No! Father would never allow that! Plus...Ew." She shook her head. " Blech. Most Boys are gross. No offense."

He smirked. " None taken. I'll take it as a compliment." She giggled. " So… we are friends then?"

She frowned and cocked her head, " Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"... because I'm a boy… and your dad won't like it…?"

Again with the smiling and the laughing! What is so funny!?

She cleared her throat and motioned him closer.

**Literal**

Brick needs to learn more words. A  _lot_ more words.

He also needs to not take things so…  _literally._

**Decision**

Brick was going to be a famous " journalist" who traveled around the world and wrote articles. He was going to know so many words it was going to be crazy.

He was going to live in a big house.

And he'd have his pretty wife too.A pretty wife who would read with him everyday. Who didn't make him want to rip his hair out. Who he would want to live with forever.  _His_ wife. Brick's.

There was his future. Done. But they didn't need to know that part.

**Revenge**

The nerd squealed like a pig when Brick finally caught him.

" should- S-H-O-UL-D! There now who's the dummy four eyes! Bath time weirdo! Stay away from  _my_ friend!"

**Detention**

Okay…. so maybe giving the nerd an atomic wedgie and swirlie wasn't very "nice" - but Blossom's laughing.

And so's Momma Bellum. Don't try to hide it. Brick sees that smile.

**Best Friends**

He didn't know when it happened but somehow the Pink Puff became his best friend.

**Dad**

His Dads had both taken off and Brick didn't miss them. Momma Bellum was better anyway. She deserved two cards instead of one!

**Mom**

Momma Bellum cried when Brick and his brothers told her they wanted to take her last name.

**Identity**

He was Brick Bellum now. It was sort of catchy.

**Update**

_Brick Bellum's favorite words_

_Fuck: it's funny when everyone freaks out_

_Bitch: same as above but momma doesn't like it so maybe I should stop saying it._

_Shit: it's another word for poop. Come to think of it… why is this my favorite? It's kind of… gross? - nah this isn't a fav word anymore so…_

_WORLD: yeah that's more like it!_

_You know what- bitch can go too. So…_

_Journalism- that's my future. I gotta love it._

_Kind: momma Bellum and Blossom are this._

_Literature: it's the fancy word for books. I love books. I want to make them. Can I do that too? Will I have time?_

_My favorite word though is-. Nope wont say it._

**Middle**

This new school was weird. Everything was weird. Heck even his  _voice_ was weird! What was going on man?

It was just… weird.

**Pretty**

… how long had his best friend been pretty?

**Kiss**

Something about the goofy look on Boomer's face was ticking Brick off. So the blue Puff kissed his cheek and he didn't blow up!

So what.

…. he was lame.

**Gift**

She was panicking when her binder ripped and no paper clip was going to hold it together.

He stuck the globe pin right in despite her protests.

That's just what friends did.

**Sighting**

_Hey… isn't that Brick Bellum's world pin or whatever?_

_Yeah looks it. Why?_

_Um because why does Blossom Utonium have it on her jacket…?_

_Oh… em… gee… are they like-!?_

**Gossip**

Rumors sucked. What was so weird about his best friend wearing his pin. Looked better on her anyway and it wasn't like he didn't know- she was wearing the  _hat_ or whatever…

**Brother**

" Say Puff?" The guy called out and Blossom turned around. Brick flinched. Aw no. There were him and his cronies. Shit… three… two… one.

" How long you gonna hang out with the loser? Why not come hang out with me instead sweet cheeks!" The jock sneered.

" No thank you." She grunted. " Are you really going to let him talk about your  _brother_ like that  _Butch?"_

The Green Rowdy flinched. He grabbed the idiot though and pushed him away.

" Seriously idiot. Leave my bro and the Blossom chick alone. Let's go."

"You didn't have to do that." Brick grunted.

"He should know better, he's your brother." She huffed. "Besides- you're not a loser in any way. That cretin is. Butch can do better than  _that_  when it comes to friends. Hmph."

Brick sighed. "Yeah well… tell him that. Aw well. C'mon we'll be late for history."

**Wish**

Brick and Blossom stared out at the sky the new years fireworks were over but it was a nice night so they decided not to go in just yet.

"I hope my wish comes true this year." She murmured. He laughed.

"Hey here's hoping."

She averted her gaze. "…Yes. I do hope so."

"… Bloss?" He raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

She seemed to stiffen. "O-Oh. Um… of course. We should um… head inside. It's getting cold."

"Well if you're cold I can-?"

She jerked away from him then. "Um… n-no." She cleared her throat. "I mean. No. There's no need we should just… go in they're probably all looking for us."

"Yeah- but Bloss are you sure you're-?"

The screen door opened and closed and Brick blinked.

That was… weird.

**Dance**

The end of eighth grade meant the first boy girl dance that "meant something" – whatever that meant.

" This is la-... irritating." He buzzed his lips. Buttercup sipped her punch next to him not glaring at his idiot brother surrounded by all kinds of girls. Course not.

" Tell me about it. The only reason I'm here is because blondie dragged me."

_And because Butch was here._ He thought with an eye roll.

His best friend was on the dance floor and she laughed out loud while she twirled in the guy's arms. Brick scowled and leaned against the wall. The green Puff snorted.

" You could have just asked her you know." Another sip. He stiffened. "Still could in fact. She might be waiting for it."

" What?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Boys."

**Dumb**

His dumb ass was named Harry. Harry Pitts.  _Real_ original. He'd been crushing on her for months.

He smelled by the way. He had B.O. His hair was lame. He sounded dumb. He was just  _dumb._

So why was she sitting  _there_ versus here?

**Change**

Change could be cruel but one had to get through it. His mother liked that saying. Called it… bitterly true.

Brick hadn't understood it before.

Now he did.

**Saturday**

_Sorry Brick. Harry is taking me to the movies Saturday um…and we probably shouldn't do our movie days anymore either… he…Harry doesn't like it._

… _. I'm… really sorry but I got to go… um… he'll be here any minute._

_Bye… Brick._

**High**

If middle school had been hell… he didn't even want to think about High school…

**Drift**

Brick preferred reading outside when he could help it. The weather was nice and he didn't have to deal with Butch's obnoxious football buddies or Boomer's band ramblings.

They didn't really talk much anymore. The three of them.

**Journal**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's la-. Stupid for a guy to be doing this. Writing in one of these stupid things still at my age but Blo-... a former good friend of mine was right. It does help clear my thoughts._

_High school is interesting. Classes suck. Butch and Boom found their niche. I haven't really._

_She still won't talk to me. Her boyfriend won't let her talk to me- why do I care. She and I aren't friends anymore. She made that clear._

_I miss her. I wish I fucking didn't. It's not fair. Whatever though. As long as she's happy I guess? He doesn't care if she talks to anyone else except me. So I guess it's not like in the movies. And it's not like he can ever hurt her._

_Why I don't know. Is it because I used to be a Rowdyruff Boy? Is he afraid for her safety?_

_No it can't be that. He doesn't seem to have a problem with Butch or Boomer… he doesn't even bat an eye when Dorkster tries to flirt with her. Well not really "flirt" like Boom and Bubs do… but… Momma Bellum even says Dexter is… there's something she_ _really_ _doesn't like about that guy. I mean same here- he puts my teeth on edge the way he follows Blo- the girl around._

_Anyway… the "golden boy" has spoken. He's in. I'm out. Case closed._

…  _Whatever. It's not worth it. You know journal there's a nice girl in my homeroom and she's in English with me too. Maybe I'll talk to her again tomorrow?_

_Maybe I should try again tomorrow… at least get my pin back?_

… _What the hell… did I even do?_

**Bird**

Her name was Robin. She was a brunette in his homeroom and English class who liked to read and had a Justice Friends binder despite being a girl. She was also interested in joining the newspaper to boot.

She had a nice smile too.

**Date**

" You want to see the new movie? Just us? I mean?"

**Boyfriend**

So this is what it felt like to be a… boyfriend?

Huh… didn't seem that different to be honest. And not for nothing but by the by- when Robin wanted to talk to other guys guess what Brick did-.

Nothing? Good guess. Seriously if he didn't trust his… girlfriend then what the hell was even the point..?

**Extra**

He really should get started on that article. The editor wanted it before Wednesday. He'd joined the school newspaper the first chance he'd gotten and he'd already done a few smallish articles. He was on his way.

"Hey Brick!" He turned and the brunette giggled before she kissed his cheek. " How's the article?"

"Tch. Bad. How's yours?"

"Ha- same. The topics leftover  _suuuucked_."

"We  _are_ freshman Rob."

"Meh. True. So movie night?"

"You know it."

**New**

Brick and Robin had broken up but stayed friends- the spark hadn't really been there so much as hey-we like the same shit so that means we should get married right! Kind of idea. Turns out - relationships should be more than that and Robin and him had agreed mutually on it.

Did he have a new best friend? Maybe? Could you really be  _friends_ with an ex? Let alone  _best friends?_

Well he was going to try. Her new beau seemed nice enough….

Mike Believe was a decent guy. He'd been crushing forever but he'd backed off immediately when Brick had come around and hadn't pulled a Dorkster who  _still_ wouldn't get a damn clue and…

Never mind.

**Request**

"Brick man can I ask you something?"

_Here we go…_

"Yeah Mike?"  _Three, two…_

"You think Robin would prefer a bracelet or a necklace- cause I got my eye on one of each but she yelled at me the last time I went overboard what you think?"

He blinked.  _What…?_

"... I mean she wears both…? I dunno man I'm not a… chick?"

He snorted, "Some help you are. Damn it. Whelp guess I'm getting the lecture again and getting her both." He shrugged. "So anyways- did you hear about that new sci-if flick coming out with the freaking aliens and some shit sucking people up like  _whoooosh-!_ Robin won't go because she has a thing with aliens- so you in?"

… Making friends with his ex's new beau… huh a miracle.

Again… sometimes even now Brick had to wonder… just what the  _hell_ had he done that was just that…  _bad?_

**Collide**

_Oof!_

" Shit sorry!"

" No, no my fault."

He scrambled up and gathered the books on the ground, the redhead took them quietly.

"Thank you."

"Hey I'm the lame ass who tripped-."

He froze. She stared at him. Those big eyes wide and… pink.

**Excuses**

"I should have been paying more attention."

"Well I don't suppose flying into somebody was ever a concern before."

" I was running late for a deadline ."

" I'm late for a meeting."

"..."

"..."

"So…?"

"Deadline?"

"Yeah."

"... yes you're the one who wrote that… article on the budget committee meeting."

"Yeah."

"It was good."

"... Thanks. Had to make do with a lame topic- freshman and crap."

"Have to start from somewhere."

"Yeah."

"It...was… nice seeing you… Brick."

"Yeah. Same here. Blossom."

"... Bye."

" …. Bye."

**Regret**

First words they'd spoken in months. And he'd fucked up bad. Still no pin. Wonder if she'd lost it…?

Or golden boy had thrown it away. Probably. Ugh.

**Grass**

"Bricky what color are my eyes… tell me in your magical way with words…" Princess Morebucks sighed and Brick grimaced.

"Can you just leave I'm on deadline here."

"But Brickyyyy your poem in class was just  _soooo_ amazing! I want one too!"

Good  _God_ why him! Whyyy! He slammed his notebook shut.

"Okay fine-your eyes are green like I dunno uh grass there happy. Leave me alone."

" Ohhhh Bricky that's sooooo romantic!"

"Please don't touch me…."

**Break**

_Holy crap it actually happened._

_What do you mean?_

_Harry and Blossom broke up!_

_What! The " golden couple" no way! Girl tell me more!_

**Family**

They'd survived Freshman Year. Miracles did happen. Brick had been promoted to a secondary feature writer starting sophomore year.

His brothers had cheered at dinner. They didn't really get it but least they tried.

Family was family he guessed. Weird as it could be.

**Lunch**

"So are you aware Princess Morebucks has decided you're going to be " her first"." Robin read from her phone nonchalantly as they all sat relishing in their last day of freedom.

At least his friends were there to make sure Brick didn't choke on his sloppy joe.

**Chapter**

_Dear Journal,_

_I need to come up with a less la- stupid sounding introduction._

_The summer was pretty busy as you know- my brothers and I are starting to hang out again more. Boomer is well on his way to making drum major- and no surprise coaches are already hinting to Mom about potential scouts coming to see Butch play._

_First day of school is tomorrow. Is it weird I'm nervous? Why am I so nervous?_

_The guys think I should try to talk to… you know who. I guess her sisters mentioned me to her and she… I don't know- mind you this is all hearsay A I'm hearing it from Boom who heard it from Bubbles and well she's a nice enough girl but the " primadonna" of Townsville Highs' stage … does tend to dramatize things and-._

…  _my phone is ringing. I don't know how many times I've blocked this number. I'm going to have to pay to have this girl's number permanently blocked aren't I? : why me…_

**Party**

"So you gonna go to Todd's party tonight?" Brick groaned and held his head. Computer headache. Ugggh stupid deadline.

"If I say no what are the chances you're going to hoist me over your shoulder and drag me anyway?"

Butch beamed while Boomer gave a matching Cheshire grin. " Prob bout ninety percent."

"... I'll take my chances. No."

**Boss**

There had once been a time where Brick was considered the "Boss" of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Now he was being dragged out of the house by his very own former "underlings" snickering like hyenas- why did Brick have a bad feeling about this…

**Hide**

Hiding out for one's life was difficult when you had had one of the first growth spurts.

Now though…these plants- this curtain - none of them were going to cut it-.

"Brick?"

**Invisible**

She was a surprisingly clever hider herself. He never would have thought angles and clothing choice could have such an effect on being invisible.

**Conversation**

" So who are you hiding from?"

"My sister. She claims she's found me my "Mr. Right"- whatever that means."

"... oh right you and Harry uh-."

" I wasn't supportive enough he said. I didn't go to enough of his games."

"... well that's a lame reason."

Giggle.

"What?"

"That's still your favorite word I see."

Snort.

"No that's not my favorite word-."

"Oh…? Well then what is it?" She batted her eyes with a mischievous grin.

**Flirt**

Was…. she flirting with him?

Should he flirt… back?

"My favorite word Madam? You mean you still haven't figured it out?" He snickered.

"Uh uh uh." She wagged her finger. "Sir I am a young lady and that sort of foul language is  _not_ appropriate my good sir." She grinned more.

**Blush**

"You know in all fairness I  _never_ said what it was it's  _your_ dirty little mind that assumed it's nasty-."

Her face was a picture. It being such a bright pink near the exact shade of her eyes.

She coughed awkwardly, "Oh? Well then  _what_ is it? C'mon Brick tell me…. please?"

**Awkward**

Red and pink seemed to bore right into each other. This… was sort of… strangely awkward.

" I…" His throat felt bone dry and he didn't like it.

She took a step forward. " Brick?"

**Interrupt**

" AHA! Found you! Thinking you can hide from  _me!"_ They both jumped. But the little blonde paused. "OH! Brick! Here  _you_ are you know your brother has been looking for you too- but that's okay- because this-!

" BRICKY! There you  _are!_ I've been looking for you  _everywhere!"_ The blonde was shoved out of the way- while the redhead- and not the pink eyed one latched onto his arm. "C'mon Bricky – the  _main event_ is about to start!" She giggled obnoxiously and he was dragged away.

"God damn it ya crazy bitch! Leggo!"

**Spin**

The rules were apparently simple enough.

Taken you were allowed to sit out - like Mike and Robin were now. Because no inadvertent cheating was allowed.

Single- you were dragged into the circle and you went in the closet with the bottle's chosen partner for you for seven "glorious" minutes.

Goody. Not.

He really didn't like this no exceptions rule the blue Puff had absolutely insisted on. If she wanted to make out with Boomer all she had to do was say so- there would be  _no_ complaint on that end!

It spun and spun.

What if it landed on… oh God what the fuck was he supposed to even- and with her avoiding his gaze like the goddamn plague! Fuck… fuck…  _fuuuuuck_. He was going to  _kill_ Boomer and Butch for this!

The bottle was slowing. And it was… oh God no no- would it be too much to blow  _very_ subtly- seriously what was he going to say-!?

_Hey Blossom- long time no talk- pucker up baby!_

No. No that would not do. Also Brick hated his mind for even  _remotely_ making him sound like Butch. Just… dear God no.

_Hey… Blossom… how are you… soooo how's things… by the way do you know what happened to my-?_

Princess Morebucks suddenly cheered so obnoxiously loud his head near rang. Wait. No… OH GOD NO!

She grabbed his arm and dragged him away to his doom that was the closet. His friends gave him sympathetic looks. Bubbles looked ready to scream for some reason and Blossom…

She just grabbed the bottle and spun it again while Brick got shoved in a closet.

The timer began.

**Captive**

Brick was a man. Brick was a brave manly man.

He would not cry. Even as she kept sucking on his neck like some kind of fish.

"I always  _knew_ we were going to be together Brick…"

He was not aware a single round of seven minutes of "heaven" apparently resulted in a relationship but apparently in Princess land it did. Someone save him.

"And now you are like finally  _mine."_

If all the people in that damn room for that fucking bottle to land on it had to be-!

The door knocked. Oh thank god. Seven minutes of  _hell_ was over!

"Oh they can wait- we're not done yet." She giggled. Oh… fuck his life.

"Yeah we are- hands off!" He snapped in a hiss.

She ignored him and pinned him to the wall. Oh…fuck his life...

**Rescue**

The door knocked again. She ignored it. Okay so in theory he could easily rip this door open and probably toss her like a twig but here's the thing.

Momma Bellum did not like when they used their powers on civilians. Sooo-.

_Knock. Knock._

" ugh! Fuck _off!_ We are  _busy!"_

" no we ain't! Get the fuck off me ya crazy-!"

The door swung open. Oh… fuck his life. She stood there with her own… bottle partner but those pink eyes darted between Princess and… him.

She was silent and took a quick step back when he bolted out of there at least. He ignored the crowing and the roars of laughter behind him.

**Rumor**

_Did you hear Morebucks and Brick fucked in the closet?_

_Shit man I'd heard of a quickie but dayyyyum._

_I know right!_

_Huh Brick and Princess- who would have thought._

**Humiliation**

" So….?" Butch began over their cereals

" No. I did not. I  _would_ not. I have  _some_ standards!" Brick hissed.

" Just checking man." He put his hands up placatingly.

" I've never been more humiliated in my life." Brick groaned.

" Aw c'mon bro don't say that remember the time that nerd Dorkster told you off for-."

" SHUT. UP!" Brick snarled and Butch immediately dropped the subject.

**Again**

_Did you hear Harry took Blossom back?_

_No shit? Seriously?_

_Yeah I heard she practically begged…_

_Really? Wow… guess she really likes him._

_Damn… well uh good luck I guess?_

**Fickle**

Apparently even the dumbest could finally get a clue. She moved on from him after that horrific day. Now she was someone else's nightmare. Brick had survived his.

**Next**

Summer Vacation at his journalism seminar at Cornell… yeah see  _that_ was all Brick cared about now.

Why the hell did he care anyway. He had moved on to bigger, better-  _brighter_ things. Yeah.

Though one of these days he was seriously going to have to confront her about that pin. It came from his Mom you know? He deserved to know what had happened to it. Her precious boy toy could fucking put on his big boy pants and deal for a measly  _five minute_ conversation! HORRORS!

Yeah. Next year he'd confront her. Next year.

**Chronicle**

_Good afternoon Journal,_

_I feel stupid having forgotten you in the all the crazy packing. But seeing as I found you in the same place in my dark drawer bottom at least I know no one found you._

_It's not like I have anything super "bad" to hide per se but… I'd rather my bros not find you. Just privacy you know?_

_Cornell was amazing. I know what my goal in life is now Journal. I'm going to be an editor. I'm going to be in charge of giving out the news and truth to the masses. I hope Josh takes my email seriously- I know I'm just a junior but I can handle a feature or two. I can do it. He knows I can. They all do._

_Junior year is a huge year. It's going to be hell. But it'll be worth it in the end. Everything. I have everything going for me. I know it!_

…  _I hate the fact I thought of her sometimes. I need to stop it. It's beyond pathetic._

_A girl in my seminar wore her hair with a bow the first day. She was beautiful. Tiffany I mean. I hate the fact I only noticed her at first because of that stupid bow. And what's worse… it wasn't "her" face I saw when we had sex in her dorm the last week in Cornell._

_I'm worse than Dexter. Sometimes I even think that like some kind of true psychotic fool I might actually be in lo-_

Brick slammed the notebook shut and threw it back in its drawer closing it with a slam.

**Junior**

" _Big year."_

"  _I'm so fucking nervous."_

"  _is the SAT class full? Already?! How?"_

"  _Did you hear about Blossom and Harry?"_

" _I hear it's final this time."_

"  _tch oh yeah okay- I'll believe THAT when I see it."_

" _I dunno… I heard the fight was pretty nasty."_

" _What was it about?"_

" _Dunno. But it must have been bad for HER to call it quits."_

" _Wow…"_

**Editor**

" Congrats man!" Mike slapped him on the back while Robin cheered and clapped her hands.

" Head Feature writer and you're only a junior. Seriously Brick- there's no way you're not going to be the editor next year!" She gushed.

" Head photographer right here." Mike declared grandly.

" And assistant editor me thinks right here. Right Brick." Robin beamed.

He rolled his eyes. " Yeah yeah, sure whatever you…you…." and his voice trailed.

**Echo**

She'd cut her hair.

"  _uh… Brick you okay?"_

It was… short now.

" _... uh Brick? Earth to Brick?"_

Holy… shit.

"  _BRICK!"_

**Blink**

" huh… wha?"

They looked at him and then at each other.

"... Brick… you okay?" Mike said slowly.

" Yeah… you kinda zoned out on us there…?"

He blinked. She was gone. But… when had-?

Mike followed his gaze. " Ohhhhhhh-." He whistled under his breath. " Oho I get it. Why Robin I do believe our favorite Brick head here may have just been shot with Cupids arrow over the fair Miss Utonium over there."

Her eyes widened, " No way! Oh myGod! Seriously! Do you want me to set you guys up? How cute would that be! Oh I have got to call Bubbles-!"

**Refuse**

" No!" He shook his head. She pouted.

" Awww…"

" … you okay man?"

" Yeah. Course I am just… she cut her hair and… surprised me is all."

"... Hair?" Mike said dubiously "that zoning out was because of… hair?"

" Yeah."

"... okie dokie."

**Hair**

It was still longish but it wasn't… crazy long anymore. It reached a little past her shoulders- and was kind of curly on the ends… was it natural or did she do it every morning?

She didn't wear her bow anymore. It was used more often as a scarf. It went good with her blazer- emblazoned with the honors society and student UN logo kind of deal. She must have done it over the summer.

The UN thing… he meant. Not the bow… bow was probably a good thing…? Because… uh yeah… it looked better as a scarf- a hair bow was uh… yeah Brick was never going to live that down- both his brothers had almost keeled over hearing about it- okay so Butch had given him a high five before Boomer had smacked him across the head but… yeah Brick really should send Tiffany an email apologizing-

Wait…what was that glint on her jacket? It'd almost looked like-?

_Snap snap_

Mike smirked, Brick blinked.

" What?" He hissed.

" You got it  _bad_ man." He snickered.

" I do not!"

**Denial**

" So Bubbles tells me she heard from a friend you've got a crush." Boomer leaned against the door frame.

" I DO NOT!"

"Uh huh. Sure. Are we finally going to admit it or-."

Brick's bedroom door slammed shut.

**Sulk**

" Are you sulking?" Butch cocked his head and Brick glared up at him over his laptop.

" No I'm writing. Bug off."

"... okie dokie." He shrugged. " Yeah Boom! He's still pouting yeah!"

" I AM NOT!"

**Girlfriend**

A girlfriend would shut them all up.

He should probably go about finding one. Robin had been his last true "girlfriend" and that had been almost two years now.

Tiffany from Cornell had been a one night stand… summer romance… first walk of shame kind of type deal…

And…. Well yeah.

Both his brothers were hot in pursuit of their chick of choice. Brick would just have to follow suit!

**Cupid**

" Cupid's arrow really hit home." Mike snickered.

" Will you just Shut up!" Brick hissed and chugged his juice.

" I still think you should ask her to Prom… c'mon Brick she's single. What's the harm?"

"... a lot."

" That's… not a real answer."

" Is now."

"…Okay?"

**Deja Vu**

" Blossom- my sweet flower will you be my Prom date? No, that's not it. Not grand enough!"

Was the guy… seriously talking to himself in the mirror… because that was lam- dumb.

He'd never heard of a crush lasting as long as this weirdo's clearly had before- even Mike's on Robin had only been for a year… kind of awkward when the guy would joke Brick had stolen " his girl" for a while.

All in good fun sure but…

_Listen you! I'm Her boyfriend so you stop talking to her I'm warning you!"_

" Blossom- my love for you has withstood time and time again be mine my darling so we may love forever!"

…. some shit… just stuck with you is all.

**Protect**

Okay...So maybe Brick was keeping a closer eye on Dexter lately.

Something about the guy… just didn't sit right with him.

**Flowers**

"So whaddya think?"

Brick looked up from his book, "Sorry I don't swing that way." He avoided the hand swipe with a snicker.

"Hardy har har- they're for a chick ya dick." Boomer drawled. The white roses and daisies and that… was a lot of white. He raised an eyebrow.

"Very…. pure looking." He said slowly. Boom beamed.

"Well she is a living angel!" He sighed. Ah.

"Making a move on Bubbles are we?" He rolled his eyes. Boomer nodded looking utterly determined.

"Sure am. After Butch said  _he_ was gonna ask her out I was like- oh hell no! Uh uh! No blonde blue eyed angel notch on  _that_ belt!"

"…. you are aware he only said that to fuck with you right?"

" … I don't know that for sure."

"... riiiight."

"Ah shut up. So who you taking to Junior Prom?"

He snorted. " You assume I'm going. I'd rather get a head start on these stories." He plopped a cookie in his mouth. " Plus no date. Oh woe is me." He drawled. Boomer groaned.

"... aw  _c'mon_ man! Come with us as one big group! What's it matter?"

He narrowed his eyes. " Whose " _us"-?"_

**Green**

" I don't know how you talk me into this shit." Brick mumbled and Boomer beamed.

"Cause I'm your  _favorite_."

" Bull shit he is. C'mon man- let's leave the lame ass behind and find us some action eh?"

"You are  _such_ a pig Butch." The ink haired girl in green rolled her eyes. "Seriously"

"Aw c'mon you love me baby." He winked.

"In your sick dreams." She drawled. "Whatever I'm going to go dance- I see Mitch with the slut so…" she looked around then centered on Brick. " Yeah you'll do. Let's go Red."

" Wha- oof!" Holy shit she had a strong  _grip!_ Powerpuff or not! Fuck man!

" Tch. Sorry but see my asshole ex cheated on me with a slut so I need to one up him- and since we're prob going to be in-laws we should learn to play nice." Brick snorted but nonetheless continued the dance anyway.

"You really think the Blondes are that serious?" He rolled his eyes. She smirked and well shit- she was a good dancer. People were staring at em' including some guy who really could use some dental work… ouch. And… Butch. Butch looked kinda pissed.

Buttercup sent the guy an especially  _huge_ smile before she dipped dramatically- Brick just kind of let her take charge- he had a feeling she wouldn't let him do otherwise.

" Yeah the blondes are… the blondes yeah." She said with a snicker. "But future in law I have to say… at least my baby sister isn't…  _lame."_

He tensed. "What?"

She chuckled, " Good lord for a journalist you're sure  _blind._ Listen here Red- here's what you do do- I'll give you the scoop- after you help me kill two birds with one stone- revenge and a wakeup call for Casanova over there-." She sent a cheeky wave in Butch's direction. He crushed his cup to pieces.

Oh? Oh… ohhhh-.

"Sneaky."

"I prefer the word  _sly._ Anyways- here's the deal Red- you go off after this and find Pink - capiche? You've kept everyone waiting long enough- kind of getting old."

"... Excuse me?"

The high pitched yell interrupted him.

**Shout**

"I have told you before if not a thousand times! I'm not  _interested_! Leave me alone!" The shout cut through the music. She tensed this time,

"Son of a bitch." Buttercup hissed.

"... was that?" Brick turned and despite himself he stormed off the dance floor.

**Trouble**

Brick followed where the yell had come from - sure enough just by the girls bathroom he found them.

"You… you  _slut!_ Leading me on for years! You think it's funny do you!?" Dexter raged while the Powerpuff Girl… who could  _easily_ break the guy in half only… cowered and shrunk further against the wall.

"I….I did no such… no such thing! You're mistaken! I have… I never-! Hey! Let! Let go! Unhand me!"

"That's what girls like you do! They lead men like me on! Nice wholesome men who would treat you like a queen and instead you go for- for-!"he was practically spitting in his rage. "You go for the hoodlums, the ruffians, the  _bad boys_! Starting with that no good illiterate Rowdyruff Boy back when we were children!"

Brick stiffened.

"He is NOT illiterate! He's brilliant! Have you even read his work you- you-!"

"I don't need to! I know he's nothing but  _scum_ and you  _still_ chose him over  _me!_ Is that why your stupid boy toy finally got fed up! I can imagine how it must have gotten  _old_ competing against the unreachable idol of your  _precious_ Rowdyruff Boy Brick fucking Bellum every single day!"

…Idol… what was he-!?

She went white. "I… I never. I… Harry and I broke up… we broke up because… because of games! Support- I… I didn't support him in his soccer enough I was a terrible girlfriend- I am a terrible girlfriend! So…I...I…. it had nothing to do with-!" She bit her lip. "Brick…"

The way she said his name…why had she said it like she-?

Her arm was seized and Brick was abruptly snapped out of his stupor.

**Struggle**

The struggle -because that's what it was- started with Dexter trying to push her or more or less  _wrestle_  her into the fucking bathroom for what Brick didn't  _want_ to know what his shitty little brain had planned but it wasn't happening!

"Dexter let go! I don't want to have to hurt you just let- let me go!"

"No! I'm going to teach you what happens when you break good men's hearts! No one will want you when I'm done – even your precious little  _Rowdyruff boy_ \- are Mr. Pitt's complaints true I wonder- the ones about you being a "little prude waiting for marriage" who wouldn't spread your little whore legs- is that the excuse you used? Well- I'll show you-!"

Not on Brick's watch he wasn't!

"HEY!" The roar echoed through the hall.

**Punch**

They both paused.

Dexter sneered, "Oh what a fucking  _shock_ \- look who shows up just in time but the  _almighty_ Brick fucking-!

Her face was tear stained. Mascara running down her eyes and was that a rip on her dress where her chest -.

Rip on chest.

Crying girl.

Weeping Powerpuff Girl.

Sobbing… Blossom.

_WHAM_

"Bellum." He hissed. The pounding of footsteps surrounded them all. "My name's Brick Bellum."

**Hero**

He's being called a Hero.

She won't look him in the eye.

**Buzz**

_I heard Brick knocked three of the guy's teeth out._

_Are you kidding- Brick got X' man Dexter is SO lucky his jaw isn't in like three PIECES._

_True that. What a creep!_

**Aftermath**

"Is he pressing charges?" Brick mumbled. Momma Bellum was silent as she drove.

"He won't dare with the security footage. His mother has already been informed of its existence. She's assured me there'll be no more trouble on her son's end."

"... So am I grounded?"

"Afraid so Brick."

"...right."

"Just for a week and no videogames."

" … I barely play…."

" Shh. As a parent I'm furious. As a woman… good job."

**Return**

It'd been awhile since he'd come in this part of the library. But well- something drew him in.

He definitely hadn't expected to see her sitting there in her little corner…

**Alone**

He should leave her alone… right?

**Call**

" Brick…?" She bit her lip and looked up. " I… didn't think you would…"

"... I just felt like coming in you know…"

"... same here. Like some kind of-."

" Call?"

"... Yes." She murmured. "I suppose that is a word for it."

**Enough**

They sat in the corner. The chairs so tiny they really were sitting on the floor but…

"You probably think I'm ungrateful."

Brick shook his head. "No I think you're justifiably freaked. There's a difference."

"... I could have… handled it. You know I could have-."

"That's not your style. You warned him I heard you."

She flinched. "... how much did you hear?"

"... Enough."

**Raindrops**

It had started to rain. Brick never realized how mesmerizing a raindrop on a window must have been but seeing how utterly engrossed she was with it… rain watching was apparently a pastime he simply  _had_ to get into.

**Sorry**

" I owe you an apology."

He shook his head. " you don't owe me anything-."

" … Yes I do. What I did… I'm so sorry Brick…"

**Truth**

"No you don't Blossom-."

" Yes… I  _do_ Brick."

**Special**

"I just had .. never felt anything like it before at first." She gathered up her knees. " was euphoric. It was like a drug- like I was under a spell. He made me feel pretty like I was..." she took a deep breath. " Special."

**Quiet**

The silence that came probably wasn't going to help this situation.

But he couldn't think of anything to say.

**Selfish**

" I didn't think of anything but myself." She whispered. "I still don't. I'd make excuses to get out of seeing his games - I refused to even learn about the sport - I mean I tried. I did. I just:.. I tried everything! And I just… I didn't want to lose him and...lose my.. specialness. I was just… selfish."

**Wrong**

" It's human." Brick finally spoke. She looked up at him. " No one wants… to lose that. But…you were wrong."

She flinched. " I know that- and I can't begin to tell you how much I wish I could take it all back-."

"Well you can't. I wish we both could. But… we can't." She sniffed. He shook his head. "But you need to know Blossom… you didn't need him to be "special" – You didn't need Harry Pitts or any other guy. You… you already were… and you are."

**Cry**

He hated seeing girls cry. But this particular girl… it was like a slice in his gut.

She rubbed her eyes and the movement shifted something in her jacket.

**Glint**

There it was again. He could only stare at it. She stiffened again and took a shuddering breath.

"… You shouldn't say that- you don't know how terrible a person I really am- how selfish- how-."

"I highly doubt that. You made a mistake as you call it. Fine. We all do. Blossom-."

She was fiddling with her jacket. Something in it. " Harry told me to get rid of it and just give it back- but then he told me not to even go near you and- how was I supposed-." More tears. " listen to my excuses! Listen to them! Listen to how pathetic I really am- there were plenty of venues- I could have given it to Bubbles to give to Boomer- or Buttercup for Butch even now but no- no I… I kept it." She clutched the globe. " I kept it… because I wanted it. I wanted you. I missed  _you_ and I knew I couldn't have it both ways but I  _wanted_ it both ways and we got in a terrible fight when he found it the final time and-!" she swallowed hard. "Dexter… he was right. Dexter was right! Don't you see Brick- he's right and-!"

"Blossom…"

She thrust the pin back at him. "I… I should go. I understand if you never want to see or talk to me again- I would too-."

He pulled her in his arms. The sobs grew louder.

**Fall**

She just kept saying "sorry" over and over and finally falling into his shoulder while he stroked her hair.

**Hold**

If this had been a movie or a book- hell even a bad teen drama that would have been the moment he admitted the truth and they would have probably ended up making out on the library floor.

But this was reality. This was real life.

So Brick just held her instead.

**Anew**

_So Brick and Blossom are hanging out a lot lately do you think…?_

_Girl wouldn't you? He DID save her from being… you know…_

_Well I heard he's crushing big time on her way before this so-..._

_Yeah didn't they have a thing when they were kids?_

_Yeah? I dunno they were besties I think but everyone's "besties" back then ya know?_

_So… fucking?_

_Tch what else could it be?_

**Sugar**

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Are you seriously picking out  _all_ the purple ones?"

"I don't like grape. It's the puppy dog tail in me."

"... Hee hee."

"Don't you dare!"

"Hmmm-."

"Blossom- don't you even!"

"Open wide Brick!"

"Hell no-!"

One of those nasty purple jellies got shoved in his mouth anyway. Goddamn it! Blech! Okay two could play it this game.

"Say Blossom still not a fan of pineapple?"

She paled. "Brick don't you-!" The orange yellow… whatever color it was went in her mouth.

Paybacks a bitch.

**Baby**

Turns out Julie Smith's mysterious absence for the school year had been due to her being pregnant.

The baby had come out with very distinctive facial features. The baby had been given the name Harry.

Strangely enough...Blossom and Harry had only been broken up for about four months give or take when Harry Jr. had arrived...

**Spice**

Brick watched the scene he'd admit slightly smug. People didn't think the pink one was capable of it… but she had a  _spicy_ side alright…

**Everything Nice**

" Blossom! Blossom baby c'mon! Don't be like this- YIKES!"

And there was the ice breath. And Brick should intervene sure but…

"You ignoble lecherous  _TOAD!"_ She railed. " You - you how dare you! Do you think I'm some kind of-! Fool me once shame on you- fool me twice shame on me but  _thrice?!_ Shame on me  _twice over!"_

" Blossom- baby- sweet cheeks c'mon you know you're my favorite girl-."

She paused. He gave a faltering smile. Brick tensed.

" Favorite?"

_Oh no… no c'mon no!_

" You know that almost seems to imply I'm one of a  _set_ \- as in  _more than ONE!"_ Her fists shook, she was almost purple. " I might be the so called " everything nice" but I am no FOOL! YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

And…, there went that row of lockers.

"Oh-Oh YEAH! So  _what_ I slept with Julie! You weren't giving me  _shit_ \- How do I know you were really  _studying_ all those times and not off spreading your legs for-!"

"Ahem." Harry paled. Brick waved cheekily.

"… Oh… uh… haa… Hi Brick? …How long have you been standing there?"

He grinned. "Long enough."

**Burn**

The bonfire was huge. Pictures and letters alike went bounding into the flames.

Brick could neither confirm nor deny who started it.

Any pictures that showed two laughing redheads at the scene of the crime were obviously photo shopped.

**Ice**

She still only played it safe and got vanilla as always. She never changed.

" What flavor did you get?"

" Mocha Espresso crunch."

She scrunched her nose. " Sounds.. interesting."

He took a bite, " it's different." He shrugged.

"Is that a good thing?"

" Gotta live dangerously sometimes you know-playing it safe can be  _lame_." He winked. Her cheeks only got pinker and she concentrated on eating her ice cream.

Heh. Hm-? HEY!

She smiled slyly, "You're right. Sticking with your comfort zone can be rather  _lame_ can't it?"

He gaped. She only took another….stolen bite of his ice cream cone.

**Smile**

Senior portraits were lam-... foolish.

All they did was make his mom cry and took forever because the photographer was never satisfied. Ugh.

He looked like an idiot. That stupid hat and shit.

**Photo**

Even if his best friend had shoved the golden pin back where it " belonged" so to speak.

But then again after his photshoot she had meekly asked if she could have it to " complete her own outfit" - he had to admit the globe did make that ribbon scarf deal look… well…

Right.

**Climax**

_Journal,_

_Senior year is here and… it's strange to think about. In ten months I'll be graduating and moving on to the next chapter of my life. The climax as it is of book one._

_I find it ironic too that… where it started… is suddenly where I am again. Sometimes part of me wants to show this to her. The other part of me - the sane one knows better and prevails._

_I'm in love with Blossom Utonium. I can only admit that to myself… and this written extension of myself. I can admit I've likely loved her since that clear strong voice demanded justice for me when Dexter bullied me so long ago. Is it possible for a little boy to fall in love before he even understands what it means? Is that what love is? A wonderful mystery that one spends their entire lifetime trying to figure out completely?_

_Maybe it is. I don't have a damn clue what I'm going to do now. I have her back with me. I love her, Journal. Self. Whatever you are that she instructed me to find so long ago that now I've found in this chronicle of my thoughts._

_I think in the end it's best if I say nothing. It's too late now isn't it? Or maybe it's just too " early" is the better word._

_Someday… I'll hold her in my arms again. Hold her and she'll know everything I feel for her now and have since she befriended me so long ago. Until then - if there is a someday… if she wants there to be a someday… I'll nonetheless never let myself lose her again._

_As long as she is happy I can be happy for her, with her- and maybe if I'm lucky… like I said someday I'll be able to be the one that makes her happy._

**Dream**

It had been the most known "secret" of Townsville High.

But getting the official editor's badge was still like something out a dream.

The cheers had been loud. The clapping thunderous. The over dramatic " sobs" courtesy of his brothers unnecessary. His friends' acclamations appreciated.

But that hug after all the hubbub had died down during that celebration party- For some reason… that had hit him… hardest of all.

**Plans**

"So Mr. Editor - in- chief what are your plans now that the big chair is yours?"

He shook his head. " Lam-... Crazy as this sounds… I'm still sort of trying to put my head around it. I guess I'll keep doing what Josh did for a while. Play it safe you know."

Blossom's eyebrow rose. " you? I thought playing it safe was boring dare I say even…  _lame."_

He blinked. She smirked.

"... you're right. That's… kind of… lame yeah."

**Leg**

Senior year was going crazy fast. It was almost… too fast.

But it was nice… knowing she was right there with him on this last leg of this marathon.

**Offer**

"... you serious?"

Blossom perched on the desk while Brick gaped at her from his own Editor's chair.

" I'm just as shocked as you. But- I can show you the letter…?"

" no- no I believe you just:.. wow. Congrats-."

" it's a pretty big story."

"... well yeah. Of course it is so you'll give me the scoop right-."

" I want you to come with me."

Silence. He tapped his pen on the desk.

" It'd be hell of a story Brick! And this way is fairest even my sisters agree because I can only have one guest and I have two sisters and the scoop would be huge and-!" She rambled.

" Okay, okay you make a good pitch Puff. What should I bring?"

**Flight**

It was a long plane ride. Six hours at least.

She was nervous. For all her being able to fly she was apparently terrified  _" to fly_ or so she claimed - Brick suspected nerves of a  _different_ sort were actually toblame here.

So she took his advice- took a very large sleeping pill and slept through the entire flight.

**Cozy**

Brick had been many things in his life. He had never thought pillow for a Powerpuff Girl would ever be one of them.

But well ironically she made a rather cozy pillow as well.

**Excitement**

Winning the debate so to speak was a huge accomplishment. She'd been over the moon.

He'd led the standing ovation. The cheers.

The victor had only flashed him the world's most brilliant smile.

**Ethics**

Brick realized suddenly in mid congratulations dinner that he wouldn't be able to write that one article after all.

It was err… not very ethical to write with such a blatantly biased perspective. He'd have to let Robin write the bio itself.

Ah well. Worth it.

**Moment**

It had been a split second. A spur of the moment - he'd spun her around the room in an impromptu victory dance. She'd hugged his neck and they'd been inches- no centimeters apart:

Lips had met.

It had just been a heat of the moment.

That's all.

The hotel room and the one shared bed and everything that happened…

Just heat of the moment. All of it.

**Bets**

_They totally slept together in New York. No way they didn't._

_I'll bet you twenty bucks they fucked in NYC._

_Something happened. They've got that… look in their eyes._

**Confession**

_Journal,_

_I have a confession to make._

_We had sex. One minute we're continuing our celebration of her victory the next she was naked in my arms._

_I've ruined everything haven't I?_

_I'm a lame piece of shit..._

**Note**

He found it shoved in his backpack barely a week after returning from New York. A note written on red Valentine's Day paper. Brick read it once. Read it twice. Read it even a third time.

**Poem**

_Roses are red. Violets are blue. This poem is "lame". I guess I should finally just say it... I love you._

_Please come to the library after school Brick…You know the place. ._

_All my love,_

_Your Blossom_

… _if I can be._

**Stare**

He stared at the paper. Stared at during class, after class. Lunch.

Mike elbowed him as Robin giggled while he assigned topics and articles in a daze.

Boomer tilted his head to the side while Bubbles pressed her hands together at lunch. Butch whistled like an idiot before Buttercup nestled in his brother's lap smacked Butch across the head and then mouthed  _go_ in Brick's direction - waving him off after school.

As if Brick… needed it.

**Love**

For as long as it taken in coming - the school gossips had ended up disappointed in the end. Even called it "underwhelming."

The note had been in his hands. He'd walked into that small room. She'd been sitting in the tiny chair: Looked up. Stood. No words - no nothing - he'd just kissed her. Simple. To the point.

There'd been no dramatic crying, no embellished lyrical confession and declaration of undying forever love.

There'd been no need.

Because they'd never needed it.

It had just always been there.

**Whispers**

They whispered long into the night- wrapped in each other's arms.

_God I love you…_

_Not as much as I love you._

_Let's agree to disagree Babe. Lam-... redundant as that sounds._

…  _Brick… sweetheart tell me something._

_Anything._

_What "is" your favorite word anyway? Can't I know now… can I guess?_

…  _you can try Babe. Every wrong guess is gonna cost you big though._

_Oh like what?_

_Every wrong word… equals another kiss for me._

_Oh… dear. Well then… let's see here… Shit._

_Nope._

…  _bitch…_

_Sorry._

_Fuck…_

_I'd prefer to make love but whatever rocks your boat Babe._

_Oh… you… you how many dirty words could a little boy have known! God damn it! - okay- piss, damn, Ass!_

_Heh- that's a triple round of nope's Blossom. Though you do have a nice one by the way._

_...Thank you but I'm not done yet. Okay- lets see here- bastard, the c-word- better not be the C-word! Idiot. Dumb ass- no that's two words- Damn it!_

_I love you._

… _. I love you too now give me a hint because you love me!_

…  _nah...this is too much fun._

_Briiiiiiiiiick!_

**Gold**

The graduating class of 2011 had hell of a round of accomplishments that year.

First drum major Boomer Bellum led the marching band to the Nationals in Washington DC. They placed second overall. Although many still assumed that it had been an unfair technicality that kept them from the gold.

Buttercup Utonium and Butch Bellum both led the Townsville High basketball and Townsville High volleyball team respectively to the state finals.

Bubbles Utonium starred in the production of Shakespeares'  _Romeo and Juliet_ set in the 1980s and use of roller derby duels versus swords. It was raved about by critics for months if not even years later.

The Student UN of America awarded the gold star to- Blossom Utonium. She led the rounds of student run debating taking place in New York City with a steady and firm sense of judgement.

The TVHS Compendium won California's young journalism award for best student run paper for the first time in its fifty year history the year Brick Bellum was its editor in chief.

**Goodbye**

Sayonara my peeps - see you from the NBA! -  _Butch Bellum_

I know you'll all miss me no worries- I'll still come and save all your sorry behinds if needed . I'm the toughest fighter after all ha! -  _Buttercup Utonium_

One. Two. Three. Annnnnd March! Haha! Good luck everybody! -  _Boomer Bellum_

Reach for the stars my loves! See you all in the spotlight! Kisses! -  _Bubbles Utonium_

To my beloved Townsville, friends and family I can only say thank you for everything. And To you know who you are- guess we weren't so "lame" after all. ;) -  _Blossom Utonium_

Hot off the presses- class of 2011 is going to be one big story. I can just sense these things you know! Ha! Thanks guys! And for a certain someone who knows who they are… yeah you were right. Not so " lame" after all. -  _Brick Bellum_

**Future**

"Holy… Babe c'mere- check this out!"

She strolled over - well err waddled but don't say that out loud. Brick had learned the hard way- describing his pregnant wife as " waddling like a penguin" no matter how adorable a penguin she made…. didn't result in anything but hormonal tears, yelling and a long night on the couch.

"What is it?" Blossom slowly lowered herself on said couch. Brick had also learned hovering over pregnant wives could also result in the same unfortunate consequences as previously stated.

"Mom must have packed this up and stuck it with my crap when we moved. It's all kinds of old high school shit."

Her eyes widened." oh! Let me see!" She grabbed a bunch of papers. " Oh my God- look honey! Look it's all your old articles!"

He snorted, " Yeaaah those can go." She held fast when he reached for them.

"No!" His wife hugged them to her chest. "Get me the book!"

He grimaced, "Aw babe- no. C'mon have mercy on me- they're so bad."

She pursed her pretty lips. Oh… god damn it. He sighed, walked over to the dining room bookcase and picked up the scrapbook in sheer defeat. "Babe- c'mon I beg you…"

She beamed. "Nope. We're going to have a  _full_ chronicle of  _all_ of Brick Bellum's writing. No exceptions." She carefully began folding the papers into squares and tucking them into the scrapbook for later use.

God damn it he really was whipped- felt like he wanted to rip his own hair out even sometimes!

"Oh Brick… look it's um:.. the Student UN story." She blushed prettily and he took the paper gently from her hands.

"Hardest one I ever had to write. Went through so many damn edits." She frowned.

" Oh why?"

" Because as my dear assistant editor our own  _dear_ Robin Believe said to me-  _" Brick you are aware that anyone who reads this is going to assume you had sex with this girl that night. And what's worse-."_

His back hit the sofa. She grinned over him.

"They'd be right." She purred. "And he still  _is."_

**Memories**

After… a quick interlude and break in err spring cleaning as well as unearthing even more papers that would make it into the scrapbook for future pasting he found the large hardcover. His eyes widened.

" Well lookie here. Yearbook." He waved it- she peered over his shoulder while he settled in and cracked it open.

"Oh God look at my hair!" She yelped and ran a hand down her shoulder length copper locks. "... good lord look at  _your_ hair!"

" Aw c'mon Babe it wasn't that bad." He muttered touching his shorn but somewhat spiky red hair gingerly.

" You know… part of me does miss that cute little ponytail." She messed with his hair. " Not the cap though."

" The cap served me well. And depending on who's in that belly the hat will be passed down after all."

"Or the ribbon." She quipped.

" Or the ribbon." He nodded. " Though hey if the little guy wants a nice scarf or the little girl wants a nifty cap why not- I don't care. Pink eyes, red eyes- just.." she giggled when he tickled her tummy again. Baby liked it too judging from that  _kick_. Yeah that was a good one!

" it's a shame the pin broke." She murmured. " It was never the same without it."

He shrugged and fixed his gaze on the tiny framed shadow box on their mantle. " Yeah but that's what I get for bringing it on assignment.

She clutched her stomach and he pulled her closer on the couch. " Being pregnant is  _laaaaame_ I can't even walk so I can't even come with you on your next one!" She whined while he only chuckled.

"You're beautiful Babe. Nothing  _lame_ about it."

**Closing**

She frowned and closed the book with a huff.

"Okay. That's it. Okay Rowdyruff - time for you to spill the beans!"

" Hm?"

" C'mon Brick! What was it? You tortured me with that for years! What was your favorite word back then?"

He raised an eyebrow, " You still don't know? You never figured it out?"

She glowered and then pouted folding her arms and pursing her lips. He burst out laughing, kissed the crown of her head and rubbed her belly. Their baby kicked his hand in another big " hello!" - his smile widened. She sighed and snuggled closer to him with a yawn.

" Blossom." He murmured.

" What?" She whispered and joined her hand on his.

" Blossom." He murmured again and she buzzed her lips.

" Ohhh- you… you- you drive me crazy sometimes you know that! - fiiiiine - keep your secrets. I'll find out someday -  _lame-o."_ She giggled again and then pregnancy hormones activate- she was asleep in his arms. He smiled before carefully settling her amidst her pillow nest. The baby kicked again right against his hand.

He looked at that box of memories again. Hm… he wondered.

**Relic**

Leaving his slumbering wife on the couch he dug through the relics as quietly as possible and there it was.

The red and black checkered cover of his  _very_ first journal… the first of book after book all piled in his work desk's bottom drawer with its false bottom.

A relic If there was ever one.

He flipped through the pages with a wan smile.

**Beginning**

_The Puff called u a jurnal- I don't know wat U are but wat ever._

_She asked me bout my fav wurds today again._

_She knows a lot of them- a lot but she thinks "lame" is my fav wurd. Ha! Wrong!_

_She'll never get it. Nope. And well it's prob lame in a way sure but I dunno…_

_Is it normal for a wurd to make you feel… good?_

_Cuz…. " Blossom" just…. kinda does…_

Brick Bellum smiled and cast his gaze to his slumbering wife.

" Not weird at all Brick…" he murmured.

The book shut.

_Not weird at all._

_Fin_


End file.
